KARA
KARA *'Nombre: '''KARA (카라). **'¿Por qué KARA?: El nombre de la banda KARA viene de la palabra griega "Jará" (χαρά, se encendió. "alegría"), que el grupo interpretó en el sentido de "dulce melodía". *'Número de miembros:'1 chica. *'''Ex-miembros: 6 chicas. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial': Durazno. *'Debut:' 28 de Marzo de 2007. *'Nombre fanclub oficial: '''Kamilia (카밀리아) (Combinación de KARA + Familia). **'¿Por qué?' Porque los fans de KARA son su familia. *'Género:' K-Pop and j-pop *'Agencia:' **'Corea: DSP Entertainment (La misma que SS501, Rainbow, A-JAX, Oh Jong Hyuk y ''APRIL). **Yama Hot Chicks **'Japón: Universal Music . **'Taiwan: 'Warner Music Taiwan(Misma que SS501, Big Bang, CNBLUE, B1A4, 2NE1, NU'EST, Lee Hi etc.). Carrera '2007: Debut e Inicios' El grupo comenzó como un cuarteto con las miembros Gyuri, Seung-Yeon, Sung-hee, y Nicole. El grupo debutó el 29 de marzo de 2007 con Break It en M.net's M!, su primer álbum fue The First Blooming, en él se visualiza una imagen fuerte y femenina de R&B. El álbum también produjo los sencillos If U Wanna y Secret World. Los videos musicales de los dos primeros sencillos fueron lanzados posteriormente. El grupo fue comparado a menudo con sus compañeros de Fin.KL, debido a su similitud y el hecho de que los dos grupos firmaron con el mismo sello. Además, cada miembro individual de Kara fue paralelo a un miembro de Fin.KL En respuesta a las comparaciones, el grupo declaró que considera la comparación como «beneficiosa y estimulante». A pesar de que su álbum fue aclamado por la crítica, no fue bien recibido por el público en general, y el grupo y se vio ensombrecido por otros grupos de chicas que debutaron el mismo año. Todas las promociones para su primer álbum terminaron en el verano de 2007. En agosto de 2007, el grupo salió con un documental sobre M.net llamado Kara Self Camera en el que se mostró el grupo y su talento, así como la relación que tenían entre sí. La primera temporada se estrenó el 8 de agosto de 2007, y una crónica de la vida de las miembros de más de 15 episodios, terminando el 12 de diciembre de 2007. Mientras que su primer álbum no fue un éxito comercial, Seungyeon participó en muchos programas de televisión de variedades en los meses siguientes para mantener el nombre del grupo reconocible para el público. '2008: Salida de Kim Sung-Hee e ingreso de Goo Hara y Kang Ji Young' thumb|220px El grupo estaba programado para tener su regreso en marzo de 2008 con su segundo álbum, sin embargo, la miembro Sung-hee de repente anunció que dejaría el grupo debido a la presión de sus padres, esto también debido a su participación en el grupo, que contrastaba al progreso de sus calificaciones escolares. En respuesta, DSP Media declaró que el segundo álbum que se grabó sería descartado y reemplazado por un mini-álbum por venir en mayo del mismo año; además, dos miembros se unirían al grupo. Las audiciones se llevaron a cabo, y los dos nuevos miembros se revelaron finalmente como Hara y Ji-young. El grupo hizo su regreso en la industria de la música como un quinteto de 24 de julio de 2008 con Rock U en M! Countdown. Ellas hicieron su reaparición con la imagen lindo y alegre, que era todo lo contrario de la imagen original del grupo desde su debut. En el mismo mes, su primer mini-álbum titulado Rock U también fue lanzado. La segunda temporada de la Kara Self Camera fue estrenada el 18 de agosto de 2008, que narra cómo el grupo se estaba adaptando a sus dos nuevos miembros. El 29 de noviembre de 2008, DSP Media dio a conocer un video teaser de su próximo sencillo, Pretty Girl, que recibió más de 40 000 visitas en 12 horas. El video completo fue lanzado el 2 de diciembre 2008 en línea, y fue recibido positivamente por el público. 2009: Mini Álbum "Pretty Girl", Álbum "Revolution" A finales de enero de 2009, DSP Media anunció que iba a comenzar una votación el 28 de enero en el sitio web oficial del grupo para el sucesor del sencillo Pretty Girl, mismo que terminó el 2 de febrero. En la fecha límite del 2 de febrero "Honey" fue declarado ganador, con un 60% de votos. La canción fue remezclada de la versión original, y también sufrió un ligero cambio de nombre de 하니 (Ha-ni) para Honey . El grupo lanzó el video musical de Honey el 16 de febrero, y tuvo su primer transmisión en vivo en KBS Music Bank el 13 de febrero de 2009, un reconstruido mini-álbum titulado Honey seguido el 19 de febrero. contó con versiones remezcladas de sencillos anteriores. Honey se convirtió en el éxito del grupo, cuando encabezó el Gaon Chart semanal. La canción ganó el premio del grupo de su primer espectáculo de música en el M! Countdown el 5 de marzo. Se mantuvo en esa posición por tres semanas no consecutivas. En junio de 2009, el grupo declaró que haría su reaparición a finales de julio, con su concepto actualizado. Los cuadros del primer teaser del grupo fueron lanzados a mediados de julio, que muestra los cambios radicales en el estilo del grupo y también se produjo un regreso de su fuerte y madura imagen previamente vista desde su debut. Su sencillo Wanna, fue lanzado el 28 de julio de 2009 y de inmediato encabezó varias listas de música digitales. El video musical fue publicado el 29 de julio, con el álbum completo, Revolution, disponible en desde el 30 de julio. Las actividades de su Comeback comenzaron el 31 de julio, a partir del KBS Music Bank, el grupo presentó dos sencillos, Wanna y Mister. 2010: Tercer mini álbum "Lupin, Debut en Japón, Jumpin DSP Media lanzó dos fotos teaser del concepto del regreso del grupo, el 9 de febrero de 2010. Las fotos lograron mucho interés, porque comparado con sus álbumes anteriores, las nuevas fotos mostraron a las miembros con trajes oscuros y el maquillaje ahumado que provocaban una sensación más oscura, madura y sensual. Al día siguiente, la cubierta del álbum fue presentado con un Stealer, así como el título de la pista denominada Lupin, que se convirtió en el número uno en varias listas de música, poco después de la liberación. El vídeo teaser fue lanzado el 12 de febrero, el video musical fue lanzado el 22 de febrero, acumulando más de 90.000 visitas en las primeras 2 horas. El grupo comenzó su remontada radiodifusión a partir del M! Countdown, el 25 de febrero de 2010. En marzo de 2010, se anunció que el grupo participaría en el octavo Festival Anual de Música de Corea, que se celebrará en el Hollywood Bowl en Los Ángeles, con la miembro Nicole como anfitriona. Posteriormente, el grupo se volvió muy activo en Japón, la celebración de eventos como Hand shake como preparación para su debut oficial en Japón. El grupo más tarde el grupo firmó con Universal Music Japan etiqueta subsidiaria de Universal Sigma. El 11 de agosto, el grupo lanzó su sencillo de debut, el remake japonés de su canción coreana Mister. El único clasificado en las listas de música diferentes, el cual demostró ser muy popular en Japón. El grupo más tarde lanzó su segundo sencillo titulado Jumpin, el 10 de noviembre de 2010. La canción rápidamente se subió a muchas listas, incluyendo descargas móviles, y debutó en el número 5 en la lista de Oricon. Con el tiempo alcanzó el número 2, sólo detrás de Arashi. El sencillo alcanzó ventas de 54.977 copias. El 29 de septiembre de 2010, el grupo lanzó su álbum recopilatorio, Kara Best 2007-2010. El álbum es una recopilación de sus canciones coreanas seleccionadas. Alcanzó el puesto número dos en el Oricon en el primer día de lanzamiento, vendiendo 18.223 copias. Su álbum debut japonés, Girl Talk, fue lanzado el 24 de noviembre de 2010. Se vendieron 107.000 copias en su primera semana y el alcanzó puesto número 2 en el Oricon Album Chart Semanal, haciendo de este el primer disco de un grupo de chicas no japonesas en Japón en 6 años y 9 meses en vender más de 100.000 discos en su primera semana. El álbum fue certificado con doble platino por la RIAJ el 18 de noviembre de 2011, con ventas superiores a medio millón en Japón. Después de un receso de nueve meses de duración en la industria de la música coreana, el grupo anunció el lanzamiento de su single Jumping, que fue promovido en Corea del Sur y Japón. Fue lanzado como el tema que da título a su cuarto mini-álbum coreano del mismo nombre. El grupo comenzó su ciclo de promoción semanales a partir del MBC Show! Music Core el 20 de noviembre de 2010. '2011: Nuevos singles Japoneses, Step' thumb|210px El 23 de febrero de 2011, el grupo lanzó un DVD llamado Best Clips Kara, que es una compilación de sus videos anteriores. El 6 de abril de 2011, el grupo lanzó su tercer single japonés Jet Coaster Love, después de la fecha de lanzamiento original se retrasó debido al terremoto y tsunami de Japón de 2011. El sencillo debutó en el número uno en Oricon con 122.820 copias vendidas en su primera semana. El 22 de junio, el grupo lanzó su cuarto sencillo japonés Go Go Summer!. El sencillo debutó en el número dos en Oricon con unas ventas de 113.873 copias vendidas en su primera semana. La canción se convirtió en el segundo single del grupo de vender más de 100.000 copias en su primera semana. El 4 de agosto de 2011, el grupo anunció oficialmente que lanzará su tercer álbum oficial a mediados de septiembre y reanudará sus actividades en Corea del Sur por primera vez en más de seis meses. Sin embargo, el grupo sólo promovería en Corea del Sur durante tres semanas, ya que tienen muchas cosas programadas en Japón. El grupo finalmente lanzó su tercer álbum de estudio coreano titulado Step, el 6 de septiembre. La canción del título del álbum Step, inmediatamente encabezó varias listas de música después de su lanzamiento. Después de que el grupo terminó sus promociones en Corea del Sur, regresaron a Japón para lanzar su quinto single japonés Winter Magic, el 19 de octubre. El 21 de noviembre, el grupo lanzó su segundo álbum de estudio japonés, Super Girl, que incluía todos sus singles japoneses lanzados ese año. El álbum recibió más de 360.000 preventas. El 30 de diciembre DSP Media anunció que el grupo se embarcará en su primer concierto titulado Karasia, a principios de 2012. '2012: Concierto "Karasia", Pandora' thumb|210px El 18 de febrero de 2012, el grupo se embarcó en su primera gira como cabeza de cartel asiático, Karasia . Tuvieron su primer concierto en solitario en el Parque Olímpico de Seúl el 18 de febrero, y llevó a cabo otro concierto allí el 19 de febrero. La gira se extendió a Japón durante doce espectáculos a partir del 14 de abril en Yokohama. El 27 de mayo, el grupo concluyó con éxito su gira por Japón por primera vez en Saitama. La gira atrajo alrededor de 150.000 personas. El último concierto fue transmitido en vivo a través de streaming en sesenta diferentes teatros por todo Japón, y todas las entradas para los teatros se agotaron. El 3 de agosto de 2012, DSP Media anunció que el grupo está listo para lanzar su quinto mini-álbum en Corea del Sur a finales de agosto y será el objetivo de mostrar sus encantos maduros a través de su concepto. El 6 de agosto, su agencia reveló el título del álbum, Pandora, basada en la mitología griega . Explicaron que las chicas reinterpretam el mito para expresar la mujer más fascinante y hermosa de esta generación. Del 13 de agosto en adelante, teasers que ofrecen cada uno de los miembros fueron lanzados en días consecutivos, comenzando con Ji-young, después Hara , Gyuri, Nicole y Seungyeon. El 20 de agosto, un teaser grupo fue lanzado. El mini-álbum, junto con el video musical de la canción principal, Pandora, fue lanzado el 22 de agosto. El 14 de noviembre, lanzó su nuevo álbum japones "Girls Forever". El álbum contiene 4 versiones diferentes. '2013: Nuevo álbum Full Bloom' thumb|210px A inicios de este año, KARA anuncio su primer gira mundial, en la que recorrerá varios paisas como E.U.A., México, Argentina, Inglaterra, etc. El 3 de abril Kara dio a la luz el primer trailer de su octavo sencillo japonés "Bye bye happy days", programado para el 27 de marzo de el mismo año, a tan solo 3 meses de su 6° aniversario. El 2 de Septiembre, su nuevo álbum Full Bloom 'fue liberado que tendrá como canción principal "''Damaged Lady" junto a una canción secundaria llamada "Runway" que fue lanzada oficialmente el 21 de Agosto. Las promociones del nuevo álbum comenzaron en septiembre 5 de 2013 en M! Countdown. "Damaged Lady" obtuvo el puesto número 4 en el chart semanal de Gaon y número 9 en el chart de Billboard. '''2014: Renovación de Contratos, Salida de Nicole y Salida de Ji Young Tras los rumores de una posible disolución del grupo, debido a que en enero finalizarían los contratos de Gyuri, Seungyeon, Nicole y Hara, mientras que el de JiYoung seria hasta abril del 2014 la agencia DSP Media lanzo un comunicado diciendo que el grupo no se desintegra pero si habrá algunos cambios: *Gyuri, Seungyeon, y Hara renovaron contrato por 2 años. *Nicole no renovó contrato con la agencia, por lo que salió del grupo en Enero de 2014. *JiYoung tampoco renovó contrato, su salida fue en Abril de 2014. Baby KARA En mayo de 2014 DSP Media anunció que se retransmitiría un show televisivo llamado "KARA PROJECT" en el cual tras la perdida de dos miembros del grupo se buscaría a la nueva miembro que las remplazaría en donde se tuvo la participación de 7 trainees con el sueño de pertenecer al grupo con diferentes desafíos cada semana en donde se calificaría su forma de bailar, cantar, popularidad (Tanto en Corea del Sur como en Japón), etc ; el programa empezo a transmitirse el 27 de Mayo del 2014 El dia primero de Julio del 2014 después de 6 semanas duras llenas de desafíos se delibero a la nueva miembro y ganadora del programa Kara Project la cual fue Young Ji quien estaría como una miembro mas en el famoso grupo Kara. DAY & NIGHT thumb|210px Después de casi un año el grupo Kara y después de perder a sus dos ex-miembros y tener a su nueva miembro Young Ji , DSP MEDIA anuncia sus planes del lanzamiento del su 6th mini-album y su regreso a los escenarios en el mes de Agosto del 2014 antes de su gira por Japón en Octubre. El 16 de Julio se declaro que el grupo ya había acabado de grabar el nuevo álbum y el MV de la canción promocional "Mammamia" con un concepto diferente al que tenían El dia 1 de agosto se se dio a conocer que la cancion también estaría en japonés de la cual se recibieron grandes criticas buenas sobre ella El dia 17 de Agosto se lanzo la el MV de la canción "Mamma Mia" y el 18 de Agosto el mini-album. El mini-album contenia 6 canciones de las cuales incluyendo la canción promocional solo las primeras cinco fuero escritas por el productor Duble Sidekick. '2015: ' Magic Summer en Japon KARA revela imágenes de teaser de su próximo single japonés Magic Summer. Después de lanzar el teaser de audio de verano mágico, las chicas siguen presentando un pequeño adelanto de su próximo concepto. El 05 de Mayo será lanzado su single Magic Summer. In love thumb|210px El 14 de abril del 2015, DSP MEDIA confirmo que el grupo regresaría con el lanzamiento de su 7th mini álbum en Mayo de ese año. Según informes el grupo estaba trabajando con un nuevo equipo para su cambio de imagen y al mismo tiempo realizando el nuevo mini-album; durante ese tiempo las miembros declararon el objetivo del álbum que era mostrar la evolución de ser KARA-style mientras se seguía manteniendo su sana y energética imagen. El mini-album contiene seis canciones en las que también esta la canción principal "Cupid" que contiene un ritmo pegajoso y elementos divertidos con el concepto de una chica que quiere capturar el corazón de su interés amoroso. Esta canción fue producida por E.one quien a trabajado con diferentes grupos de k-pop. El album salio a la venta el 26 de mayo del 2015. Salida de Gyuri, Hara y Seungyeon El 1 de Enero del 2016, revelaron que Gyuri, Hara y Seung Yeon decidieron no renovar contrato con DSP Entertainment saliendo oficialmente de KARA, pero los fans todavía se preguntan que pasará con el futuro de Young Ji. Integrantes Integrantes: *Young Ji (Rapera, Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Ex-Miembros: * SungHee (2007 - 2008) * Nicole (2007 - 2014) * JiYoung (2008 - 2014) *Gyuri (2007-2016) *Seung Yeon (2007-2016) *Hara (2008-2016) Discografia 'Corea' 'Albums' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'Live Album' 'Japón' 'Albums' 'Best Album' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' 'Live Album' 'Taiwan' 'Best Album' Temas para Dramas *Hello-Han Seung Yeon,gyuri (kara)-Iron Man (2014) *Star Falling From the Sky - Stars Falling From the Sky (2010) *Super Star - Mary Stayed Out All Night (2010) *Love Is Fire - Boys Before Flowers (2009) *Raun Drop (with G.Gorilla) - Wheesung 2. Gijeok - Han Seung Yeon (Kara) - Why did yo come to my house (2009) Dramas *Secret Love (DRAMAcube, 2014) *URAKARA (TBS, 2011) *Hero (MBC, 2009) Ep1 Programas de TV *Project Kara Project (2014) *KARA Bakery (2009) *KARA's Meta Friends (2009) *Idol Army (2009) *Zoo Zoo Club (2008) *M.net Self Camera Season 2 (2008) * M.net Self Camera (2007) Tours *'Karasia 1st Asia Tour 2012 - 2013' **'18 y 19 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olimpic Gymnastic Arena **14 y 15 Abril - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **18 y 19 Abril - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Gaishi Hall **27 y 28 Abril - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo Hall **30 Abril - Fukuoka, Japón - Marine Messe Fukuoka **01 Mayo - Fukuoka, Japón - Marine Messe Fukuoka **16 y 17 Mayo - Tokyo, Japón - Yoyogi National Gymnasium **26 y 27 Mayo - Saitama, Japón - Saitama Super Arena **06 Enero - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome *Karasia 2nd Japan Tour 2013' **'08 y 09 Octubre - Yokohama - Yokohama Arena **16 y 17 Octubre - Fukuoka - Marine Messe Fukuoka **23 y 24 Octubre - Osaka - Osaka Jo Hall **29 y 30 Octubre - Nagoya - Nagoya Rainbow Hall Japan **09 y 10 Noviembre - Fukui - Sun Dome Fukui **19 y 20 Noviembre - Saitama - Saitama Super Arena **23 y 24 Noviembre - Kobe - Kobe World Hall *'Karasia 3rd Japan Tour 2014' **'24 y 25 Octubre - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Sunpalace **27 Octubre - Nagoya - Nagoya Congress Center **03 Noviembre - Okayama - Kurashiki Civic Hall '' **05 Noviembre - Kanazawa - ''Honda Forest Hall **06 Noviembre - Niigata - Niigata Prefecture Civic Center **14 y 15 Noviembre - Osaka - Osaka Municipal Central Gymnasium **18 y 19 Noviembre - Yokohama - Yokohama Arena *''Karasia 4th Japan Tour 2015 ''' **'01, 02 y 03 Septiembre - Osaka - Zepp Namba **04 Septiembre - Nagoya - Nagoya Congress Center **08 Septiembre - Kanazawa - Honda Forest Hall **10 Septiembre - Hiroshima - Hiroshima Art And Culture Hall **12 Septiembre - Okayama - Okayama Civic Hall **21 y 22 Septiembre - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka **24 y 25 Septiembre - Yokohama - Pacifico Yokohama National Convention Hall **28 y 29 Septiembre - Yokohama - Pacifico Yokohama National Convention Hall Premios Curiosidades *KARA debutó como una banda de chicas del sello discográfico DSPent, y con el tiempo se fueron conviertiendo en ídolos internacionales. *Son consideradas las hermanas menores de SS501 *En 2009, con su cancion "MR." versión coreana, comienzan a ganar más popularidad, la coreografía de esta canción fue la que más representaba a KARA hasta que "STEP" surgió. *En marzo de 2010, se anunció que KARA participaría en la 8 ª Entrega Anual de Corea del Festival de música que se celebraría en el Hollywood. Se anunció en septiembre de 2009 que KARA, junto con SHINee y Ryan de Parán de Tailandia, se realizaban para el Concierto de la Amistad Corea-tailandesa, que se celebraría el día 17 en el Parc de Bangkok Paragon. *KARA lanzó KARA Premium Box para Japón el 28 de abril de 2010, que es una compilación de sus discos anteriores de Corea The First Blooming y la Revolution. La caja también contiene un DVD especial y versiones en japonés de sus grandes éxitos "Pretty Girl", "Honey" y "Wanna". En el primer día de lanzamiento, el álbum fue clasificado en el número 7 en el diario de éxitos de Oricon. *Su primera gira promocional en Japón el 02 2010 habría más de 3.000 fans registrados, superando el aforo de la sala, que dio lugar a una segunda vitrina para dar cabida a más fans. El grupo también ganó mucha atención antes de la vitrina, debido a Hitori Gekidan (劇団ひとり''Gekidan Hitori''), un famoso artista japonés que admitió su admiración por el grupo. KARA también fue presentada en un mensaje de vídeo para un espectáculo llamado Arashi no Shukudai-kun (嵐の宿題くん''de Tarea Arashi''), organizado por el grupo japonés Arashi. KARA celebró reuniones de fans el 8 de mayo con más de 8.000 aficionados en Grand Prince Hotel Japón. Además, KARA celebró una reunión oficial del fanclub de Japón con 3.000 seguidores en el hotel de Yokohama Torimirai Mina, el 9 de mayo. *En 2010, KARA firmó con Universal Music Japan. Tenían planes para debutar oficialmente en el mes de agosto en Japón con la canción "Mister". El 15 de julio de 2010, Universal Music Japón publicó el teaser del MV "Mister", declarando que su single será lanzado el 11 de agosto. *En 2011 KARA ganó por primera vez disco de platino por sus altas ventas de su discografia SUPER GIRL, el cual alcanzó 400,000 copias de las cuales la mitad se vendieron en la primera semana. *En 2011 con el lanzamiento de su material discografico "STEP" y su comeback, KARA recibió mucho éxito tanto en Corea como en muchas partes del mundo, tal fue el éxito de esta canción que cuando se liberó la versión japonesa, esta subió en el Oricon rapidamente. *En 2012 se anunció KARASIA, que será la primera gira independiente de KARA desde su debut en el 2007. A medida que las fechas de los conciertos se fueron agregando, las entradas para las fechas confirmadas se vendieron rápidamente. *El grupo debutante de su misma compañia A-JAX fueron los teloneros de KARASIA en Japón a finales de mayo. *El sexto sencillo japonés del grupo, "Speed Up/Girl Power", el cual se lanzó en marzo, vendió 155,177 copias, llevándolas a un total de 1,000,999 copias vendidas por sus seis sencillos. KARA logró esta hazaña después de haber entrado al mercado japonés hace dos años. Comparándolas con sus predecesores DBSK y BoA , KARA obtuvo este logro en el menor tiempo. BoA fue capaz de vender más de un millón de copias después de diez sencillos, mientras que DBSK lanzó 24 sencillos durante tres años antes de alcanzar el millón. Realmente estos dos artistas abrieron el camino para que los otros artistas coreanos entraran al mercado japonés. *KARA se presentó en “MTV World Stage Live in Malaysia 2012” el 14 de julio de 2012 junto con otros artistas como son Justin Bieber, Jay Park y Mizz Nina. *Tras su comeback de 2013 y tres semanas de promoción, KARA se prepara para su Tour japonés. *Tras los rumores de una posible disolución del grupo, debido a que en enero finalizarían los contratos de Gyuri, Seungyeon, Nicole y Hara, mientras que el de JiYoung seria hasta abril del 2014, la agencia DSP Media lanzó un comunicado diciendo que el grupo no se desintegra pero si habrá algunos cambios. *Gyuri, Seungyeon y Hara renovaron contrato con la agencia por 2 años. *El 15 de enero se confirmó que JiYoung no renovaría su contrato debido a que quería perseguir sus sueños y seguir sus estudio. Dejó el grupo en el mes de Abril, retirándose a Londres para poder estudiar. *En cuanto a Nicole oficialmente salió del grupo en Enero de 2014, debido a que no renovó contrato con la agencia. *El día 12 de mayo se liberó una imagen a través del twitter oficial donde se daba a conocer KARA Project, el cual sería producido por MBC Music y DSP Media. *El día 1 la ganadora de KARA Project y la Baby KARA que pasaría a formar parte del grupo fue Heo Young Ji. *Su nuevo mini album fue lanzado el 26 de mayo y se titula "In Love". La cancion principal es "Cupid". *Después de que terminen las promociones de su reciente lanzamiento "In Love", Hara estará debutando en solitario. Ella reveló esto en una sesión de fotos y menciona que será en julio del presente año. *Recientemente Seung Ri compartio en sus redes sociales la coreografía de Mamma mia que ha sido comparada con la canción Comeback "Bang Bang Bang" del Grupo BIGBANG ya que los pasos concuerdan exactamente con la canción.Puedes verlo en este enlace https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8MSB1KWluc *Como cada año desde el 2010, NAVER crea una lista abierta para que los fans voten y elijan sus bailes preferidos de grupos femeninos, "Mr" de Kara quedo en el lugar 10 con el 1.8% (1,559) de votos. El primer lugar y repitiendo por 5to año lo ocupo "Tell Me" de Wonder Girls, con el 45.1% (29,425) de votos, tras ellas "Abracadraba" de BEG ocupo el segundo lugar con el 11.1% (7,205) de votos, en tercer lugar A Pink con "No No No", EXID con “Up & Down” en 4to lugar y Girls' Generation con “Into the New World” en el 5to. Ver lista completa. * Se informo que Gyuri, Hara y Seung Yeon decidieron no renovar ccontrato con DSP Entertainment saliendo oficialmente del grupo dejando en duda el futuro de Heo Young Ji. Enlaces *Página Oficial (Corea) *Página Oficial (Kara Project) *Página Oficial (Japón) *Youtube Oficial *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Facebook Oficial *me2day Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Google Plus *Google Plus (Kara Project) Twitter *Twitter | Goo Ha Ra *Twitter | Gyuri *Twitter | Han Seung Yeon *Twitter | Young Ji *Twitter | Kara Instagram *Instagram | Goo Ha Ra *Instagram | Gyuri *Instagram | SeungYeon *Instagram | Youngji Galería Videografía 'Corea' Archivo:KARA - If You Wanna-0|If You Wanna Archivo:KARA - Break It|Break It Archivo:KARA - Rock U-0|Rock U Archivo:KARA - Good Day Season 2|Good Day Season 2 Archivo:KARA - Pretty Girl|Pretty Girl Archivo:KARA - Honey-0|Honey Archivo:KARA - Same Heart|Same Heart Archivo:KARA - Wanna|Wanna 'Japón' Archivo:KARA - Mister (Japanese Ver.)|Mister (Japanese Ver.) Archivo:KARA - Jumping (Japanese Ver.)|Jumping (Japanese Ver.) Archivo:KARA - Jet Coaster Love (Dance Ver.)|Jet Coaster Love (Dance Ver.) Archivo:KARA - Go Go Summer!|Go Go Summer! Archivo:KARA - Winter Magic|Winter Magic Archivo:KARA - Arigatou (Dear Kamilia)|Arigatou (Dear Kamilia) Archivo:KARA - Girl's Power|Girl's Power Archivo:KARA - Speed Up|Speed Up Categoría:DSP Media Entertainment Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KDebut2007 Categoría:KGrupo